gupfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Standardizer/Archive2
Clean house Regarding Emi and Episode 1 Regarding your comments on the edit for Episode 1... Emi doesn't arrive at Bellwall until a day before Miho win's the National Championships. As such, I would add all that information at the end of episode 12, under a subsection listed as aftermath or Post-championship effects. Miho's victory certainly had an effect on a lot of people. I wrote up a subsection about it in her character page. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 05:28, December 25, 2016 (UTC) I have to agree with TzentaiGuan, Emi doesn't return to Japan until much later in the series and by the tiem she's asked to join the selection we are already past the events of der film. Hauptman (talk) 09:08, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Regarding MLLSD Infobox Infobox looks pretty good so far! I take it you will be uploading the covers as the infobox picture for each volume? TzenTaiGuan (talk) 02:17, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Yes, they are actually uploaded as seen in MLLSD article's gallery. I'm just braking that page into small pieces to make it (them) more attractive to read. The gallery will be left for the manga story itself. Standardizer (talk) 09:40, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Ribbon Warrior 13th is out TLed already? I'll check the /ak/ wiki. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 18:11, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Jatkosoka picture Hi, I just add the picture you wished without subs of the Uisko on the Jatkosoka page. Feel free to change the image legend if it don't suit to you. ++ Fox357magnum (talk) 10:09, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Thank you, will change them to enphasize the Uisko. Standardizer (talk) 00:22, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Hi, I found the quote you looking for it indeed talk about Jatkosoka but it's rather generic. Aki: Hi everyone, we've transferred from Continuation High School! Aki: In the end, we've come to help! Mika: No, I was just blown here with the wind. Tell me if it's ok. Fox357magnum (talk) 08:58, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Thanks, it's the only line we have referring to the school, the one from the OVA is referrimg to one of it's students. It's up tp CC whether or not to add it, she is the one quoting. But I like the phrase. Standardizer (talk) 09:58, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Bots I'd like to but when I visit it is in the left field of "Groups you cannot change". It seems even bureaucrats can't do it, I think it may be limited to Wikia Staff to create bots. According to w:Help:User_rights#Bots I need to put in a request, so I've done that now. talk2ty 01:28, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Pages merging plan I just warn you that I plan a merging of two pages Type 97 Chi-Ha & Type 97 ShinHoTo Chi-Ha because tanks and their variants should be on only one page. I will empty Shinhoto and put it on Candidate for deletion. Fox357magnum (talk) 18:02, January 9, 2017 (UTC) No problems on my end. Will be like the Panzer IV page, that includes the upgrades up to the Panzer IV Ausf.H. About candidate for deletion, why not delete it right away? Standardizer (talk) 18:23, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Hi, I can't delete it right away for two simple reasons. First I don't have the rights to delete a page and second even if I had rights i don't know how to delete page. That's why ;p ++ Fox357magnum (talk) 21:00, January 9, 2017 (UTC) My bad, I thought you were an admin. Just edit the page, add the upgrade within the article, the "dynamic" infobox as seen on the Pz 4 page and we shall get things done ASAP. Standardizer (talk) 21:45, January 9, 2017 (UTC) No problem ;) I almost finish Type 97 Chi-ha page. I upload two or three pics and it's done. Fox357magnum (talk) 23:27, January 9, 2017 (UTC) It's finally done, it took some time because expand the Chi-Ha page. When you want you can delete Type 97 ShinHoTo Chi-Ha. Now I can go to sleep. (12:49AM in my country). Fox357magnum (talk) 23:50, January 9, 2017 (UTC) You go to sleep. Don't delete the page yet, it's still sourceable. That infobox is not satisfying, the content doesn't change within the tabs and I noticed the same is happening on the Panzer IV. As those specifications are more technical and I'm not an engineer nor a fan of that part I don't usually pay 100% to those sections. Central, you're the one that created the template right? You fix or I fix it? Standardizer (talk) 00:03, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Hi, I ask Central if it's complicated to change the content of the infobox regarding which tab is selected. I wait for her answer. Fox357magnum (talk) 10:30, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Art Grouping Sorry to interfere, how about I make a single folder to place All official art? Its just, they all pretty important for me. I just know which is official and not. Central Country (talk) 12:02, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Go ahead. And how about a category to follow? We have artwork, unofficial artwork. "official artwork" wouldn't be a problem. Standardizer (talk) 12:20, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Well just leave the category that way, no problem :D. Central Country (talk) 12:29, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Regarding Remi Takashima typos Yeah, I was copying and pasting some info with minor changes, there were bound to be typos here and there. I'll def go back and look at the three over the weekend. Gallery was someone else's doing, I might pull some images from the anime and web-comic to supplement the current galleries. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 00:16, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Fan arts & dioramas Hi Stand I'ld like to ask you, as I plan to create pages for nearly all tanks of all school, if I can put some fan art or fan diorama that despict tank that are not seen in neither manga or anime. Some example : Blue Division T-26, Koala M3 Stuart, Waffle M24 Chaffee, Jaktosoka T-26, Jaktosoka BT-7, Count T.3, Count TAs... Tell me if it's ok. Fox357magnum (talk) 16:00, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Any chance those models came from a supplemental material like The Complete Book versions? I searched the internet to get a scanned version, found nothing. Can't buy at the moment because the price of the dollar is at awesome rates. About creating the pages, do you have more information other than the fact they own it? Those battles sheets are unstranslated as we already know. About adding those pictures, they look nice, but I would cut and put a GuP background or leave it transparent. Ask CC the final words regarding images, she has lot of sources. Standardizer (talk) 20:05, January 12, 2017 (UTC) For the models I think they are pure fan models I don't think they come any official sources. For the tanks of other schools except the fact that a school own it and some of them were fielded into battle I don't have any other informations. Should I put them on stand by or should I create them for further use ????? Fox357magnum (talk) 08:38, January 13, 2017 (UTC) If you can tell their roles (what they did in the battlefield) on GuP do it, if it was only mentioned I woudl stand-by and leave it as only mentioned in the schools' page and the source, usually the magazines and books. Standardizer (talk) 14:15, January 13, 2017 (UTC) I'm afraid I have to put those which only appears in "Gekkan Senshado Magazine Battle" on stand by because except telling which tank was fielded by each school and some generic deductions, for example in the fight Viking vs Koala I can deduce the flags tank (NbFz for Viking and a Sentinel AC.I for Koala) by the fact that they stay in retreat, I can also deduce that Viking use its Panzers I & II to lure the main force to permit to its Panzers III to flank them and leave the flag tank defenseless which was take down by S35 & H35 (I can deduce that because the drawing is somewhat explicit) but I can't tell you which tank was take down by whom. Unless someone manages to translate the battles I think we'll never be sure. Fox357magnum (talk) 16:28, January 13, 2017 (UTC) Chibi Versions Approximately, how old Miho and Maho are in that chibi flashback in Der Film and as consequence all characters that appear on Child und Panzer?Example Standardizer (talk) 23:01, January 19, 2017 (UTC) They look 5-6 or 7-8 to me! I'm not an official source tho. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 02:24, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Bonple vs Katyusha Volunteers Army Hi, I would like to ask you, in Ribbon Warrior Chapter 11 & 12 during the match Bonple vs KVA, the tank count in the beginning says that KVA fielded 16 T-70. But later after several T-70 being taken out, Katyusha said that a second echelon of T-70 come to rescue, were they the second echelon of Nina's 16 T-70 or are they another 16 tanks so KVA fielded 32 tanks ???? Thanks for answering. See ya Fox357magnum (talk) 00:48, January 21, 2017 (UTC) I can answer this one! Yes. KVA fielded a total of 32 T-70 tanks. 16 under Nina's command and 16 under Alina's command. Katyusha cited her reasoning by claiming Tankathlon has no rules, compared to normal Sensha-dō. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 08:06, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the answer Tzen. Fox357magnum (talk) 11:08, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Good work on Damage Control Thanks for taking care of that moron. Is the Mika page back to normal? If not, I can assist you if need be in restoring the page to it's original format. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 08:07, January 21, 2017 (UTC) I just performed a rollback, I had to edit Mika'manually because someone else had edited it as well. See all activity (below navbar on recent activity page) for full logs. _________________________ Ah, I see. Did she ever have an infobox? I can get started on a foundation and box image if you'd like. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 08:27, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Yes she did, I probably broke the tags when removing Shimada from the box, thx for the heads-up. You can check history to copy and paste if possible or I do it later, I'm on phone, hard o handle edits, I in fact booted a machine just to undo all damage. Standardizer (talk) 08:34, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Damn even this wiki isn't safe of trolls. Fox357magnum (talk) 11:08, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Tags are easy to do and takes seconds. I'll have them out within minutes of this post. Infobox stuff now... I'll put as much as I can in, but I won't be sure how much of the info is correct. I will need major proofreading on infobox material after I'm done, just a heads up. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 12:34, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Bonple School Uniform Hi Stan, I'ld like to ask you if you know what inspired the upper part of the Bonple School Uniform, dont manage to find out. Thanks for help. Fox357magnum (talk) 23:45, January 23, 2017 (UTC) First: That is hard to answer, social T-shirt, tie and suspenders make one most famous classic casual outfits out there. Second: Men style, in most countries, the men went to the war and the women took over their roles in society, this could explain the outfit, however, Polish people had a different fate in WW2 Third (which should be first): What exactly do you want to know? That's a custom casual clothing for that time, after checking some book passages Polish men would wear it on the streets. Suspenders lost populariity among military forces over the belts, but the Polish were one of them that kept as part of the uniform. I'll do some search on where the suspenders are attached to, as it's mainly a feminine piece of clothing, which I recall from NSTW content it may give some idea on what they based the entire set on. Standardizer (talk) 01:39, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Hi, I ask this because as I'm working on minor schools, tanks and characters (for now it's Bonple) I try to be as complete as possible (for schools I describe uniform if visuals are available and for the rest thanks to the Gekkan Senshado magazine translation), as Bonple Sensha-do uniform (at least the jacket I don't they wore pleated skirts) are inspired by gala-dress uniform of the Polish Podhale Rifles Brigade I though their school uniform could be inspired by something specific. It makes me remember that I forgot, when I reedit Maginot Girls Academy's page, to describe their uniform (for me Maginot's sensha-do jacket I think it's a mix between an Army officer and a Navy one and the school one just looks like victorian white ruffle blouse). If their school uniform is nothing specific doesn't really matter, the problem is that I don't know how the piece of clothes around the waist is called. Fox357magnum (talk) 09:25, January 24, 2017 (UTC) That is a corset, as I said a piece of clothing I saw on NSFW content, but wasn't remembering the name. A very erotic piece of clothing. The set Jajka is possibly dressing is a high waist corset with (platted) skirt and suspenders. I don't have time to search, but I will fill you in with historic facts later. Standardizer (talk) 13:34, January 24, 2017 (UTC) By looking closely in RW chapter 11 I notice that the "corset" and the skirt were one and the same piece of cloth, I don't know if it's deliberate from the drawer or if it's a mistake, but with that I'ld rather call a high-waisted pleated suspender skirt and I didn't notice because Jajka doesn't wear one but they seems to wear a Polish officer style jacket on it (I'm not sure for the vest because the only time I saw it close it's cover by an apron). Fox357magnum (talk) 14:40, January 24, 2017 (UTC) I called it corset because of the waist was too high and the bottom didn't "connected" properly with the skirt. Now, our problem is that a military branch would never have that as part of the uniform, maybe a young and hot spy (no offense, but this piece doesn't go well on other body types) or a reference from a movie (or some other media) whose a military female dresses it during free time or something. And ofcourse, - I'll look at that now - this type skirt on Polish culture. If I don't find anything, I close my lines here. Standardizer (talk) 19:36, January 24, 2017 (UTC) You know what ??? When I will take care of Bonple School page I will put it as a high waist corset with '''suspenders, pleated skirt and a black tied white blouse until we have better shots (if we have) of their outfit because Jajka's one change in appearance between chapter 6 and chapter 11.'' Fox357magnum (talk) 15:54, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Page deletion Hi, Could you please delete the "Light tank" category page it made a double use with "Light Tanks". I emptied it and put it's content in Light tanks. I also like to know if there is a page that lists all categories ???? Thanks. Fox357magnum (talk) 11:39, January 27, 2017 (UTC) I will take a look at it as soon as I have time. The link you requested http://gup.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Categories?limit=500&useskin=oasis There are some other interesting directories that non-admins can access, I will filter and provide them on the Staff page later Thank you. Fox357magnum (talk) 18:13, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Infobox Hi Standardizer, You've done well with the infobox they looking good, I admit I went a little too far when I wanted to put the flags before schools, characters & tanks. I add a line in the template to mention if it's a Annihilation match or a flag battle (we'll put the flag tank in '''bold). One thing bother me, for the main matchs with Ooarai we can have the combat in details but for other minor matchs we only have the teams' composition and the outcome. The only hope we can have is that someone manage to translate minors matchs from Gekkan Senshado Magazine (I tried by writing all hideograms in google translation but I won't hide that I quickly abandon) Fox357magnum (talk) 14:47, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Battle infoboxes Hi Standardizer, I leave a message to Hauptman about Battles infobox. As Kinedyme made a great work into detailling the battle in episodes pages I think it would make double use to create separates pages for battles that appears in the anime and instead insert the battle infobox directly into the episode page. I just make a try in the Anzio OVA page and tell me if it's OK if I can made it for others battle. For others battle that don't appears in the anime I will make a page for battle waiting for translation. Thanks Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 09:37, February 1, 2017 (UTC) I agree with pages for each battles, that way we detailed theatches there and leave the episodes page, manga summaries, etc for the story. About about creating waiting translation pages, put the right title, but a bar notifying the current status and add a category, instead of the unattractive title. About actually getting those translations, what is your opinions on OCRs? I use them all the time, we may be able to get some large data. Standardizer (talk) 14:23, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Facebook Admin Are you the one controlling this page? Lol Yosuga no Sora is one of those anime that belongs to the obscure section so there is a pretty big possibility that this is you haha. Plus I only noticed your message involving the images now, and all of those images with bad background are already replaced. Tee hee. =User_talk:Some fan|80px]] 14:52, February 10, 2017 (UTC) No I'm not, haha. I'm out of the social media, except stuff I grab from twitter. But LOL, that post express exactly what my thoughts were: good, but rushed. About recommendations, I don't directly ask for them or look at a top ranked list because I would end up on a mainstreamed list, I just let them come to me with time, I found GuP on a tank topic, my prior anime was 7 months before and I stayed the entire year of 2016 only on GuP. However, I like those types of genre like yuri, (w)incest and other controversial dark genres, too bad the Sora VN doesn't have a full translation, which is why I have decided for sure I will learn Japanese, it's annoying to keep depending on fan groups, English is not enough after all. About those pictures, I fixed one couple, I know how to use the software, but don't have the patience and skills, you did a good work there. I think I broke your signature, on mobile so I can't use CTRL+Z. And about it, it's not really displaying your username itself. See ya. Standardizer (talk) 15:55, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Official Art Gallery locked Hi Standardizer, I tried to add some images on Official Art Gallery and it said that I don't have the rights and that the page has been protected to prevent editing. Source Is that normal ????? Thx for answering Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 19:48, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Yes it' is, it has been locked so CC can handle everythin by herself, just link the picture on comments and she will do it. Nonna's page haa been locked because of insistent editing on her height, it's temporarily unlocked... Standardizer (talk) 08:33, February 13, 2017 (UTC)